1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to configuring network elements.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. In a typical system, base stations are distributed throughout geographical areas to provide local wireless connectivity for mobile units that roam through those areas. The base stations, in turn, communicate with core network nodes provide wide area network connectivity. In addition, the base stations communicate with network nodes that manage the network and may comprise an operation, administration and maintenance entity (also referred to as an operation and maintenance entity or an operation, administration, management and maintenance entity; hereafter referred to as the OAM) that communicates with network elements (e.g., base stations) over management interfaces to perform management functions, including configuration management, fault management and performance management.
As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance, including self-configuration capabilities. For example, a network element, such as the base station, may autonomously optimize one or more radio parameters. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for configuring these and other types of network elements.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network base stations, small-coverage base stations may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to mobile units. Such small-coverage base stations are generally known as access point base stations, Home NodeBs, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem. In practice, these small-coverage base stations may be deployed in an ad-hoc manner and in relatively large numbers. Consequently, there is a need for improved techniques for configuring such base stations.